


Unexpected consequences

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Mild Smut, RebelCaptain Secret Valentine, i don't think this qualifies as fluff but at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: An everyone lives AU with the following prompt: "An unexpected kiss leads to unexpected consequences."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> I really, really don’t know what this is @jeeno2 but I guess one could call it your Rebelcaptain secret valentine gift, but I’m not sure it qualifies. I must have had about thousand and one idea for this prompt and then i got nothing, leaving this (if that makes any sense???)

 

They had lived, and yeah, that was great. Unlikely and unbelievable but great. What was, was the fact that it might all have been for nothing.

The viceroy'sdaughter, _Leia_ , she had been captivated by Vader and they didn’t know if the plans were lost. When Bodhi had miraculously saved them, with a beaten up Chirrut and a quite cross Baze Jyn hadn’t believed her eyes. Today she couldn’t believe what Mothma had told her. It was all so stupid, all of it. So many had died, followed them into a battle they all knew was a lost one. 

And then came the news of Alderaan. That was when she had lost it. Still in quite the pain she had rushed off, ignoring the calls from behind her. Tears not of sorrow but of anger streamed down her face. The pain was unbearable. She didn’t get far before she broke down, sliding down the cold uninviting wall with a cry of anger on her lips. 

Her breath was uneven, ragged and uncalled for. Her eyes were fixed on the lamp on the opposite wall, her mind trying to focus on the light it gave, trying to drink it in. When she heard footsteps followed by the metallic sound of Kaytu. Of course Cassian would have followed her, only he was stupid enough. She didn’t look up when he stopped in front of her, her eyes still fixed on the light. After a couple of seconds he broke the silence Jyn had cherished so much.

 “What are you doing Jyn?” She clenched her jaw and met his eyes; they were filled with something Jyn couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it’s was concern? Had he gone soft, just like her? Just as she had done in the cave at Jeddah? 

“I’m removing myself from anyone I could potentially murder.” He arched an eyebrow in question. Her eyes narrowed.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not really in _the forget and forgive_ mood right now.” A smile spread on his lips as he turned to Kay.

 “Go back to the council and stay there.” He ordered the droid, whom obeyed, surprisingly without making any kind of snarky comeback. Cassian slid down beside her, mirroring her position, his head leaned back against the wall. The silence Jyn before had aspirated now seemed foreign and hostile.

 “What are you doing Cassian?” She asked when he apparently had decided to remain silent. He turned his head to her, a glimmer in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

 “I’m removing myself from anyone who most likely will  try to murder me.” Jyn glared at the man.

 “Then you should keep walking.” Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and it scared Jyn to the bones. Screw the death star and Vader, this man was what she really feared. He saw through her, into her very soul.

“I think I’m fine here.” His voice was low and his accent think, and the memory of the flight from Eadu flashed through her mind, his words echoing throughout her _I don’t have to._ The memory sparked the fire inside of her that had died on the beaches of Scarif. _I don’t have to._

 

_Coward._

 

With a deep sigh she stood up, not wanting to act on her feelings, on the darkness inside of her. But before she could leave the scene of a possible massacre she did the mistake of meeting his eyes. He saw straight through her and she hated how weak he made her. 

 As she turned to make her way away from there his hand grabbed hers. She jerked back and hissed, well aware of that the anger that flooded through her was misdirected. It wasn’t Cassian she was mad at, it wasn’t Mothma or the rebellion either; it was the empire and her father’s bloody creation. Most of all she was furious with herself, but Cassian was the easy target. 

“Let go of me:” She got out through gritted teeth and damned the man that still had her wrist in a tight grip, who’s smirk now was replaced with a stern look. 

“For what purpose? So that you can obey more orders? Perhaps leave since that seems to be you way of handling things.”  His words did hit right where he had intended them to. She jerked her wrist free and stepped closer, not more a few inches between them. With death in her gaze she met his.

“At least I’m not a coward, at least I stand up for what _I_ believe in.”  His lips twitched with fury and his eyes had a depth that seemed endless. Her words lay between the like a black smoke they both remained silence. They raged a war without uttering any words, a war that they both would lose. She barely had time to register what was happening before he pressed her against the wall, his lips crashing down on her. For a second that lasted an eternity her body was frozen.  But the spell broke as his hands snuck down to her waist, callous hands scraping against her scarred skin. With a ferocity she didn’t recognise she responded to his kiss, every millimetre between them one too many and Jyn was determent to fix that. His teeth nibbled her underlip and as he made his way down her throat a groan of frustration left her. Her hands clawed at his shirt and she felt his chest rumble with laugher, his lips latched on _that_ spot on her neck. Dark eyes found hers as he took a step back, leaving her quite unsatisfied.

“What are you doing?” She asked, the glimmer in his eyes spoke of even more mischief and she couldn’t help the feeling that made her knees week and had to tremble.

 “I think we should move this to another place.” He said; his accent doing things to her she’d hold him to later. All of the sudden Jyn became very aware that they indeed were in a very public hallway and that people had been passing them, without as much lifting an eyebrow. _Eh, who cares?_

 She flashed him a smile, something she was rather unfamiliar with and gave him a nod. 

“Lead the way.”  As he took her hand and lead her towards what she could only assume was his room that infernal smile began to spread on her face again.

 

Oh boy was she screwed. 

 

* * *

 

“Cassian.” The name left Jyn’s lips in a whisper that she was sure he couldn’t have heard, and yet, his hands snuck up, catching hers in a tight grip. His teeth grazed her slick folds and she did her best at not biting her lip of, making sure to not be the one to make the most sounds. She would fail, of course, but to tell Jyn that there was something or someone she couldn’t beat, was like stealing food from Jabba the hut, very difficult and would most likely end in a lot of unfortunate pain. 

Her breath was uneven and her skin glistening with sweat, whilst that damn man was still fully clothed, something Jyn didn’t appreciate at all. But that thought left her as he pushed two fingers in her, along with a ragged gasp. Her hand tightened around his as he sped up the pacing. With her jaw clenched she closed her eyes, drawing a shallow breath before white light consumed her. His slender, calloused fingers worked her though it, slowly returning her to the world she left for a blissful amount of time. With that infernal smirk on his lips he made his way up to her lips, his eyes glowing with desire and if possible, Jyn felt eve more out of breath. Her hands travelled across his clothes chest, pulling at the fabric that so rudely separated them. 

“These really must go.” She muttered, her lips but inches from his. He rumbled with laughter before he leaned down and catches her lips in a kiss fiercer than those before. She had a feeling it would always be like this, that he somehow would always leave her breathless and surprise her. That is if they lived to see another day. Before her thoughts could wander into that sickening place again, Cassian broke the kiss and she glared at him, insulted.

 “I think you're right.” He said, pulling at his cloths and Jyn caught the gesture, helping him out of those blasted things, releasing a sigh of content when his cloths finally lay on the floor alongside hers. 

“That’s better.” She murmured against his lips, too caught up in the moment to wonder about tomorrow and the empire. Too lost in his touch to even think about the devastation the weapon her father had created could accomplish. 

Soon enough, or rather, later that day, Jyn was sleeping for the first time in a long time. And this time she wasn’t haunted by ghost of the past or demons from the future. This time she was safe in the arms of a certain Captain. 

-

 

Cassian knew that Jyn had been though a lot ad really didn’t want to wake her, but he knew that if he didn’t, soon a particular droid would come merging in, and as much as he thought Jyn liked sleep, he was very certain she would not appreciate that.

 He gave her another minute, or perhaps he gave himself another minute to watch the woman whose head rested on his chest. Her hair was splayed out on him, leaving her skin pale and yet glowing in contrast. He hadn’t realised how young she was, just as the rest of them. She had been just has hardened by this was as they had, the scars on her body that he had kissed, all were to be found on him. They had both fought the same war, both lost a youth and the life they could’ve had.

 Cassian brushed a strand of dark hair out of her calm face, forgetting the thoughts about what they had lost, he could only think of what he had found. 

 

_Jyn Erso._

 

 The wheezing sound of the door opening and Kaytwo’s metal against the ground woke him from the thought he had lost himself in. _Oh no._

“Cassian, I’ve been requested to deliver this messag… Is that Jyn Erso?” Cassian drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, the woman sleeping on his chest stirring awake with a mumbling that sounded a lot like _what is he talking about._ It took approximately three second from the moment Jyn had begun to stir until she figured out what was wrong. Then it took less that that time before she had found the nearest blaster and aimed it at the droid. .

“What the hell are you doing here Kay?” The rebel spat out and Cassian fought the urge to laugh. _Of course this would happen._

“I’m delivering a message to Cassian, what are you doing here Jyn Erso.” Cassian didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the glare she was giving his metal friend was so filled with death even Draven would dare to question the brown hair girl. Cold air swept over him as Jyn grabbed the blanket and draped it around her body and stood up in his way to small bunk.

“What am I doing here?” She said, taking a wobbly step closer the droid in the bed. Before Cassian even got the chance to open his eyes, he heard how she began to curse the droid, the metal of the blaster slamming against his friend. _As long as she wasn’t firing it._  He thought as he sat up and picked up the clothes Jyn had helped him out of just a few hours before. He didn’t even bother to glance over at the beings that both had a place in his heart. As  he stood up he couldn’t help but to smile. The sight that meets him was rather amusing.

 A confused Kaytwo had an angered Jyn that still was swept in his sheet, on his shoulders, banking a blaster on his head, muttering _you useless piece of metal. If you ever do that again I swear to god I’ll shoot you and unlike on Jeddah I won’t mistake you for another droi…_

 “HEY!” Cassian called out, causing the two of them to stop and both look at him with an almost insulted look and both answered at the same time “ _What?”_ Cassian smiled.

“Weren’t you here to deliver a message?” He asked the droid, who with a single swift motion dragged Jyn of his shoulder, forcing the rebel to frown and clawing at the metal fingers that were wrapped around her wrist. He put her down on his bed whilst turned to Cassian. 

“Yes captain, it seems that the two of you missed a rather eventful day.” Cassian lifted an eyebrow in question, urging his friend to continue. The droid made a sound simulate to a human clearing its throat.

“During your _activities_ with the human Jyn Erso” that earned the droid a _hey_ from the girl that clearly felt like he was ignoring her, and to be fair, that was exactly what Kaytwo was doing. “An attack on Yavin IV was made by the death star.” That shut Jyn’s open mouth and Cassian felt the blood leave his face, _what the hell happened?_

“But we are still here.” Jyn said after the silence had become deafening.

“How observant of you Jyn Erso.” Once again the droid received a glare. “A young pilot named Luke Skywalker blew the weapon up; thanks to the plans that was retrieved at Scari…” Cassian couldn’t hear the rest; it all was jammed into a big nothingness. _Blown up? They had done it?_ He turned to Jyn, who was still only dressed in his sheets, with the same expression on her face he was sure he had.  _Was it really over?_ He saw tears spilling over her eyes and with one long step he was at her, his arms wrapped around her. He gripped her tightly, lifting her into the air, her shriek of joy filling the room. With ease, despite the pain in his leg, he spun her around, ignoring Kaytwo’s warnings about how his actions would likely damage his chances of healing properly, Cassian didn’t care. The rebellion had done it. They had destroyed Galen Erso’s legacy, destroyed the empire’s most powerful weapon and had missed it because they were too busy banging each other.

 

Of kriffing course they had missed the single most important day in this rebellion. Of kriffing course.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the lack of kittens, knitting and cookies, really am ;)


End file.
